


You Don't Deserve the Privilege

by terryreviews



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 02:17:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13378011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terryreviews/pseuds/terryreviews
Summary: Dj makes an inappropriate advance on Rose and how does she handle it?





	You Don't Deserve the Privilege

**Author's Note:**

> This is the only exchange I came up with these two and I've got no intention of adding more, continuing this on. If anyone wants to use this, go for it.

"Let me lick that p-p-pretty puss of your's," Dj brought up from his perch on a box from across the room from where Rose was working on some console.

"What?" her head popped up, "no!"

"Afraid I'll b-b-bite?"

She jutted her chin up, "no, you just don't deserve the privilege."

Dj smirked at that. She had spunk.

"And," he slipped off his box and began slinking around to where Rose was currently bent over, "what c-c-can I do to e-e-earn that privilege?" he'd come to stand behind the mechanic.

"For one," she glanced over her shoulder, "stop staring at my ass."

He sucked on his teeth, resisted laughing. He ducked his head and when she went back to tinkering he resumed staring from the corner of his eye.

"For two?"

"Stop being an asshole."

"N-n-now that's asking t-t-too much."

"Then neither of us gets what we want." She made it clear the conversation was over and ignored him.

Dj watched her for a moment before sauntering out of the room. Rose was left with an unwanted tingle between her thighs. Unless he made serious effort to change however, he wouldn't have the privilege.


End file.
